2000 AD Sci-Fi Special Vol 1 21
story) Writer *Michael Carroll Artist *Jake Lynch Colours *John-Paul Bove'' Lettering *Annie Parkhouse Featured characters * Judge Dredd Supporting characters * Hospecio Pulque * Leslie Showers Villains * An anonymous extra Other characters * Various extras Location * Mega-City One Items * Dredd's Lawgiver handgun Vehicles * Dredd's Lawmaster bike | Appearing2 = Title *'Iron Sam' (a Robo-Hunter story) Writer * Alec Worley Artist * Mark Simmons Colours * None Lettering * Ellie De Ville Featured characters * Sam C Slade Supporting characters * Hoagy * Stogie Villains * Sentient social media virus Other characters * Leonardo Sharp Location * Brit-Cit Items * USB stick Vehicles * Flying robot suit | Appearing3 = Title *'Dust' (one of Tharg's Future Shocks) Writer * Gary Blatchford Artist * John Higgins Colours * John Higgins Lettering * John Higgins Featured characters * The narrator Supporting characters * The beast Villains * Climate change Other characters * A blue dinosaur Location * A devastated planet Earth Items * A sword Vehicles * A green dinosaur | Appearing4 = Title * 'Star's Truck' (an Ace Trucking Co. story) Writer * Eddie Robson Artist * Nick Dyer Colours * None Lettering * Annie Parkhouse Featured characters * Ace Garp Supporting characters * G.B.H (Dead) * Feek the Freak Villains * Raine Other characters * Arxie Gorzon (a showbiz agent) * Miss Pan-Dora du Plessis (a bicephalous film star) * ETA (a bodyguard) Location * The planet Tallahosis * Space... the final frontier Items * A bowl of jellybeans Vehicles * Speedo Ghost | Appearing5 = Title * 'Movie Night' (a Survival Geeks story) Writers * Gordon Rennie * Emma Beeby Artist * Neil Googe Colours * Gary Caldwell Lettering * Ellie De Ville Featured characters * Clive * Rufus * Sam * Simon Supporting characters * Howard the Cthulhu Villains * Kevin Other characters * Rupert Bear * Paddington Bear * Bertie Bassett * Pac-Man Locations * The fathomless void between the dimensions Items * A bowl of popcorn Vehicles * Dimension-travelling suburban house | Appearing6 = Title *'Death of a Demon' (a Rogue Trooper story) Writer * Guy Adams Artist * Darren Douglas Colours * See above Lettering * Simon Bowland Featured characters * Rogue Trooper Supporting characters * Gunnar * Helm * Bagman Villains * Commandant Shlitz, sniper and war hero Other characters * Film crew * Souther soldiers enjoying some R&R Locations * Nu Earth Items * See supporting characters Vehicles * None | Notes = Released in 2015 by Rebellion. | Trivia = *The theme for this comic was stories based in the world of film. *The Robo-Hunter story is a parody of the film and comic book franchise Iron Man. | Recommended = The previous year's Sci-Fi Special. | Links = This comic can be purchased in print or digital form here.}} Category:Judge Joseph Dredd/Appearances Category:Sam C Slade/Appearances Category:Hoagy/Appearances Category:Stogie/Appearances Category:Ace Garp/Appearances Category:G.B.H (Dead)/Appearances Category:Feek the Freak/Appearances Category:Clive/Appearances Category:Rufus/Appearances Category:Sam/Appearances Category:Simon (Survival Geeks)/Appearances Category:Rogue Trooper (Rogue)/Appearances Category:Gunnar/Appearances Category:Helm/Appearances Category:Bagman/Appearances Category:Michael Carroll/Writer Category:Jake Lynch/Artist Category:John-Paul Bove/Colourist Category:Annie Parkhouse/Letterer Category:Ellie De Ville/Letterer Category:Alec Worley/Writer Category:Mark Simmons/Artist Category:John Higgins/Artist Category:John Higgins/Letterer Category:Eddie Robson/Writer Category:Nick Dyer/Artist Category:Gordon Rennie/Writer Category:Emma Beeby/Writer Category:Neil Googe/Artist Category:Gary Caldwell/Colourist Category:Guy Adams/Writer Category:Darren Douglas/Artist Category:Simon Bowland/Letterer Category:Gary Blatchford/Writer Category:Rebellion Publications Category:Howard/Appearances Category:Kevin/Appearances Category:Norts/Appearances Category:Summer Specials